


It remains

by Dottieunderwood



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottieunderwood/pseuds/Dottieunderwood
Summary: She was accursed to the ghost of a lover it seemed, taunting in its presence





	It remains

When a nameless feeling passes between two souls, something indescribable but never forgettable, something undistinguishable except between the two of them..it remains. Maybe locked away like a dirty secret in a dark clammy corner or hidden like a prisoner under a cell of ribcages never to see the light of day, even then, it remains. And so when she looks upon doe eyes so innocent and a voice sweeter than honey whispers to her it is not even the size of an atom next to the love she used to know. She can't help but compare it to the girl that had captivated her the moment she laid eyes on her. The girl that was somehow so fragile yet taught her to be stronger, 'because even broken things make you bleed' she used to say. The girl who radiated sunshine but who's insides were darker than coal, a never ending void of nothingness. The one she promised to protect but ended up being protected by.   
The more she overtook her thoughts the more repulsed she became by those eyes filled with nothing but concern, and the less guilt she felt for him. This wasn't completely foreign, the perfect lovers ruined by only memories of her. It would start with little remarks or old habits. The smallest things, small enough to be insignificant but stubbornly stay in her head for hours and hours to loll over. Accursed to a ghost of a lover it seemed, taunting in its presence.   
She had a twisted sense of morality, but it did take a few weeks before it was her soft hands that she imagined in place of harsh ones, when she breathed her name in secrecy and shuddered at the memories hidden within. Then a few more after that before she sought her out, only to find foreign lips on hers. Claiming what was once her most valued possession, the marrow of her being. She felt her heart ripped out by the seams and faded back into the dull façade of a life that was supposed to fill her with pride, one they were envious of. She faded and all her emotions did with her. She lets her finger hover over her chest to feel the light beats. All gone except for the throbbing ache it seemed. The yearning, she realizes, the persistent ache to be with her is what prevailed after all those years.


End file.
